Goodbye iowa
by MaJolieFleur
Summary: One interpretation of what happened that sexy night. Ignores Aiden's interruption 2/3 season.


Ashley awoke severely dehydrated, groggy and feeling like shit. It wasn't until she shifted her body that she realized that also hurt, like rusty screws. Ashley reached her right arm out searching for Spencer's warm body. She found nothing. An empty side. "Here we go", Ashley encourages herself to sit up. Painfully she does. She thinks to herself "after I find her I am taking a sick day. If she's here she can take one too." she ended playfully. Ashley scanned the morning sun illuminated room. "AHA!" Spencer"s clothes were still laying around. She takes a deep breath and rises out of bed onto wobbly legs. Wobbly possibly from the remaining drugs in her system after last night or the better answer, from the mind-blowing orgasms her and Spencer couldn't stop exchanging. Marathon is the only word. A smile spread slyly across Ashley's face. Ever since Spencer almost dying a month ago the pair had been equally inseparable and hell bent on pushing the envelope. Spencer is fearless now and Ashley didn't see any bad in it. Of course Ashley is the queen of self destructive behavior. But Ashley lived by the motto, "strength in numbers."

Ashley + Spencer good.

Spencer. Ashley. BAD

She finds her love in the bathroom floating in bubbles.

Ashley had a kick-ass room with the biggest, bestest bathroom ever. her jacuzzi tub was a wet dream. literally. Ashley leaned her body against the open arching doorway. Savoring a sudsy, wet, naked Spencer. Her eyes were closed, head rested back, so serene. When Spencer's eyes opened they zoned directly to Ashley watching her. A smile spread across her face. "Hello love" Spencer cooed. "Well aren't you going to join me?" Ashley stepped away from the doorway walking softly towards her. When she reached her Ashley leaned down and planted a slow good morning kiss on Spencer's pink lips. "How could I resist," Ashley answered and began to strip off her boy shorts and lace tank. Her naked body was exquisite. Spencer was resting on the edge of the tub watching, she offered Ashley her hand as she went to get into the tub. Ashley accepted and eased herself into the hot water, it was glorious. She now knew why she found Spencer in the bathtub. It was the best recovery method.

Once Ashley was relaxed in the water Spencer slid her body around and laid in front of her. she took Ashley's arms and wrapped them around her under the hot water. This felt especially good. Ashley sighed wholeheartedly, nirvana spreading. They held each other and rubbed smooth skin silkily through the lilac and cognac scented water. They talked low and thoughtfully, about each other, about last night, about the future. Ashley rehashed reactions and antic dotes, joking, playing. Spencer's laughter was one of her most favorite things. They ended up face to face sitting Indian style, in a tub of far from hot water, playing funny face games and Miss Susie. They were such strong friends the love came easily. The act of love even easier. They fit together so well. "A mathematical marvel." Spencer had once called it issuing Ashley's strange laugh that she only got when Spencer said something offbeat and adorable but totally random. Their bodies just melted into one another.

Ashley had been worried before they'd had sex that Spencer would just decide she was straight when it happened. That it just wasn't for her. That she'd prefer Aiden's hard cock to Ashley's piano playing fingers. As far as mouths go it was a game of equals. Aiden was very well versed in oral sex. Ashley should know. But of course Ashley had been with at least as many if not more girls than Aiden and never had anything but praise and satisfied customers. Back to Spencer though. She was golden in the sack. Their first time came at the precise moment they couldn't take it anymore.

**_Spencer's eyes were wild with need. The ache that dwelled upon her chest had gone from dull to extreme and isolated. It contained itself inside her heart, but that had been a week ago. Now it seemed to spread with purpose down her body. They stood at the foot of Ash's bed. Spencer stepped into Ashley first. She made the move without forethought. It was uncontrollable. Her arms began surrounding Ash and her lips moved to her neck. A simple kiss then two more moving up. Then teeth at her jaw and a quick move to grab Ashley's lips with hers. Fiercely Ashley kissed back. Every brush from Ashley, every kiss, every touch. From the hand on her hip, the fingers dancing across her neck, Ashley's lips, Ashley's teeth. Spencer couldn't help but fight back. If she had lost control so would Ashley. Spencer took one hand that had been in the middle of Ash's back and slid it down, lower, lower until its course took to a small round lusciously firm cheek, Spence caressed and squeezed then moved Ashley more into her so the tension between them would increase. Ashley wanted to feel skin on skin and moved both her hands under the base of Spencer's shirt. Spencer acknowledged this move and moved her head and torso back enough for Ashley to remove her shirt, revealing her sun kissed stomach and sexy black bra. When Ashley's gaze returned to Spencer's they had a moment of understanding and Spencer began undoing her jeans, sliding them down her legs and stepping out of them. Her panties completed the set, black and sexy. God was Spencer hot! Ashley gave a look not usually observed... one of nervousness. _**

**_She's to good for me. I don't deserve her. _**

**_Spencer reads the look and kisses Ash until assurance returns. Then without hesitation she unzips Ashley's dress and drops it to the floor. What is revealed makes Spencer wet beyond anytime before. Ashley's California tanned body is small and perfectly portioned. Her light blue thong and lace trimmed bra were eyeopening on her form. She was a goddess. Ashley made a seasoned move and swiveled Spencer onto her bed._**

**_They fell and between laughter and more kisses they started exploring each other more thoroughly. After scooting to the middle Ashley took lead and was on top. The girls hands moved at a steady excited pace. Ashley pushed her hands behind Spencer and undid the clasp of her bra, she then removed the straps from her shoulders and swiped it down and off revealing Spence's beautiful breasts. Ashley gasped at the sight. Her orbs were measured handfuls with perky nipples that begged to be played with. Ashley detached to look into Spencer's eyes and with her right hand slid it down Spencer's side and back up to hold her breast rolling her thumb around her hardened nipple. "Is this Ok?" Ash asked starring deep into the Spence's aroused eyes. "Yes" Spencer replied and "more" she finished. Ashley smiled and kissed her once on the lips before she moved her mouth down her body and with eyes rolled up to look at Spencer she took the same nipple in her mouth sucking lightly, flicking it with her tongue and nibbling softly. "ooohhh" Spencer moaned. Ashley was dripping between her legs. surely Spence must be too. Focusing her mouth on her amazing breasts Ashley runs her fingers down Spencer's tight stomach and dives directly under her minuscule panties. Spencer whimpers "please" and thats it, Ash runs her fingers through the wet folds beneath, her and Spencer shudder at the same time. This is a landmark. The start of forever is now. Ashley's mouth returns to Spence's, their eyes locked open staring as Ash moves her fingers around, finding her clit and teasing it. _**

**_So full of ecstasy Spence is on the brink before long and Ash can feel it. She stops and removes her fingers from Spence's pussy. Spencer gives a look of WTF and Ashley smiles wide. Ash takes her three middle fingers and sticks each one, one by one, in her mouth licking them clean. Spencer onlooking from below moans sexily. "God Ash you're so fucking gorgeous." Ashley giggles and replies, "and you taste too good." with that Ash arises from the bed and walks to the end they fell from. She leans over spence laying kisses down her trail. when she reached the soaked underwear Ash removes them and dives in between Spencer"s legs for a better taste. In moments Spencer is back moaning, mostly Ashley's name. Her tongue laps between her folds and finds her clit again. Ash sucks on it and shudders run, she toys with it, soft, hard, fast, slow, then while Spencer is distracted she sticks one, then two fingers inside of her for the grande finale. Ashley pumps her delicate fingers faster, harder, she twists them with her tongue she does the same and all together "Oh god Ashley... I'm cummining." Ash doesn't stop she waits for the flood to reach her fingers and the palpitations to stop in Spence's clit. She waits for Spencer to go limp with satisfaction, then she returns to her, crawling up beside her. Spencer is facing her and the biggest smile is on her face, both their faces. _**

**_Spencer was reeling. Thoughts of what just happened made her want to scream out in joy. Declare love form rooftops and studies of exploration just to document Ashley and hers sexual prowess. But the one thing she wanted to do most. more than anything. _**

**_Repay the favor..._**

**_Spencer was on a mission now. She had to. Absolutely. She rose to her knees and swung to straddle Ashley. Ashley was quick to words, "Spence, you don't have to..." Spencer was offended. She was streaking her fingers down Ashley's laid out body, from neck to underwear line. Ashley's bra was a front clasp. So convenient. With one pop Spencer undid Ashley's bra and exposed her breasts. She then took one finger and placed it upon Ash's lips to shush her. A smile peaks from Spencer's face, she is glowing. Or possibly reflecting in the light that is Ashley, who right now was radiating sex. Spencer remained straddling Ashley and took each of her breasts in hand, fondling them with her long fingers. Ashley's tits were small and round, full enough to extenuate her figure. Her nipples were screaming hard and Spencer couldn't help but lean down to bite, yes bite them. Her skin tasted sweet and warm. Spencer imagined if this is what she tasted like. If it was she understood the desire for Ashley to lick her fingers. Spencer wanted more. She shimmied down Ashley's body and without haste removed her panties, one swift motion. Ashley giggled. Spencer standing now at the base of the bed stops Ashley cold with the line she delivers...,"I want to see you, It's like I've never set eyes upon you." Ashley was speechless. She spread he legs open, inviting Spencer, Ash took her hand and began playing with herself , Spencer hovered over her kissed her deep and replaced Ash's hand as she did. She was stunned silly by how glorious Ashley's wet cunt felt. Spencer started to swirl her fingers through Ash's pussy, finding her small perfect clit and rubbing it feverishly. Ashley cried out in pleasure. "Oh Spence you are so good at this." Spencer wasn't even beginning. She slowed the stimulation and decided to dive her fingers deep into Ashley's depths. Ashley moaned loud. Spencer was going crazy. Her stomach fluttering. Ashley's tight walls clenched in response. Spencer eased their fierce kissing and began to move down her dragging her mouth over Ash's collarbone, taking each nipple in her mouth sucking seductively. Light kisses down her strong stomach and finally at her goal. Her pussy was magnificent. up close she could see how wet she had made her. She opened her mouth and pressed it directly around Ash's clit. She flicked her tongue out and tasted Ashley's sweet taste. Better than sugar. Ashley let out a deep sound, like Spence had penetrated her soul. Spencer continued to move her tongue all around Ash's pink pussy. She delve into Ashley's hole moving in and out. "Yes, god, yes" Ash cried. She knew Ashley was close. Spencer placed one finger on Ash's bursting clit and one on either side to create pressure. She swirled and at the last moment she replaced her mouth and tongue and moved her long fingers back inside Ashley. Ash's body shuddered immensely as Spencer twisted her into oblivion. "Spencer! ...Fuck." was screeched out and it was done. Spencer played her orgasm out rubbing until Ash stopped seizing. _**

**_Spencer pulled herself up to Ashley who had her hands over her face. "Oh god" thought Spence as she went to pull away Ash's hands. When she did it revealed a gleaming Ashley. Her grin so big it shocked Spencer back into her exclamitory moment. Ash pulled Spencer into an intense kiss and then began to roll them around the bed. Naked and laughing. The night had been perfect._**


End file.
